Satisfied
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Because the real thing is always better than a picture. 8059


**Satisfied**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** Inspired by the summary of another person's fanfic. Forgot who it was though…

Props to my beta Denise! \o/

* * *

_I should've been satisfied with this._

I was walking down the corridor, on my way to hand in the day's reports to the Tenth, when I heard said boss's voice calling me from behind.

"Gokudera-kun!" he cried.

I turned around to greet him a pleasant evening when I noticed his happier than usual expression. "Did something good happen, Tenth?" I asked. "You seem pleased with something."

"Yamamoto will be returning today! He called, saying that his plane landed a while ago, and is already on his way here," he beamed at me. I'm sure he was expecting some reaction from me at the news. After all, I hadn't seen or heard from Takeshi in almost three months, and anyone would be happy to know that their lover would be returning. However, I just couldn't seem to get excited over it.

"That's... that's wonderful news, Tenth," I said, straining to smile and sound happy. "No wonder you're so happy."

"Yes," he replied. "But I'm happy for you, Gokudera-kun. You must have missed him while he was gone."

Truthfully, I did. On some days, I missed him so much – I'd secretly hide myself in Takeshi's bedroom, lie on his bed, and just cry myself to sleep – not that I'd ever admit it, though, especially _not_ to the idiot.

"Yes I did, Tenth," I answered calmly, still keeping my smile. "But I have the picture of us together, so I was satisfied with that during his absence."

_I should've been satisfied with that._

"Anyway, Tenth," I started. "I'm here to deliver today's reports. It's an update of the different groups and areas under us—their growth, their decline, their current state and things like that. Please look over them."

The Tenth took the slightly thick folder from me and nodded in understanding despite the clear displeasure from having to do incredibly boring work. We soon parted ways, and as I watched him enter his office, I resisted the urge to run into Takeshi's room.

I ended up hiding in my own bedroom, clutching the picture of us together as I lay in bed. It was a normal, albeit forced, couple shot. The background was a lush garden, courtesy of the Vongola estate and its female occupants, with Takeshi and I in the foreground. After staring at it for a while, I soon started to laugh at the memory of when this was taken.

That idiot just grabbed my waist one day and told me to smile while pointing in some direction. Of course, like most times when I'm with him, my brain didn't have enough time to process what was happening, and therefore ended up with a picture of a smiling Yamamoto, and a blushing, bewildered looking me.

It was still a cute shot though. Takeshi made two copies, set them both in frames and put one in each of our bedrooms.

I guess it was so that even when we were apart, we would still be together. One moment frozen in time wherein we could pretend we weren't in this business, and weren't always on call to go places and endanger our lives.

_I should've been satisfied with this._

I don't regret being among the tenth generation of Vongola. I was already born in the Mafia world, and was even lucky enough to get such a wonderful _famiglia _with an even more wonderful boss. I don't regret anything. It's just that, sometimes, I wish we led a more peaceful life. One where I didn't have to worry about one moment possibly being the last moment I'd ever see that person.

I'm not just talking about Takeshi here, though he is a major factor. I'm talking about all my friends. Each time I see them, always, at the back of my head, I'd think: _'Will I get to see you tomorrow? Or maybe even later in the day?'_

It's a scary and cold thought.

I glance at my bedside table, its top covered in framed shots of my _famiglia_. I looked over the different photos portraying the different times and years I had with them. _These people are important to me_, I thought.

I look at the frame clutched between my arms, and I feel my control start to slip away. 'I should be calm,' I think. 'I'm the Tenth's right hand man. I need to be calm. Be logical. In this business, there's always the possibility that I'd never see someone again.'

Usually, I am. I've already accepted the high possibility of losing my friends in this kind of business. I've even accepted that possibility that the Tenth might suddenly die – though let's hope that that won't happen for a long, long, long time, or even ever.

Hugging the frame even tighter, I started to feel the relief flow through me as I sensed how soon I was about to cry. 'Takeshi. Takeshi. Takeshi,' I chanted in my head. I guess I already didn't care that I was supposed to be the calm and logical right hand man. At that moment, I knew that all I cared about was knowing that Takeshi was safe and returning to me.

As hot tears started to slide down my face, I heard my door creak open, and I hurriedly wiped away my tears to greet my guest.

"T-Takeshi?" I said softly to the man standing at the doorway, not quite believing he was really there after almost three months.

"I'm back, Hayato," the swordsman smiled, as he made his way over to the bomber's bed – since his lover showed no apparent desire to move from where he now sat – and gave him a hug. "Did you miss me?" he asked cheekily, already knowing the answer from the small streams of tears coming from Gokudera's eyes.

"What do you think?" Gokudera answered, trying to sound angry. His voice quivered only slightly, making Gokudera quite pleased with his accomplishment – because no matter how much he missed his idiot, he would never ever_ ever_ admit that to Takeshi's face.

"I missed you too," Yamamoto answered calmly, giving his lover a soft kiss. When they parted, Gokudera quickly buried his face in his lover's chest to hide not only his blush, but also the small smile that threatened to show on his face.

Because right now, he was _satisfied_.

* * *

**A/n:** And that's that. Hope you liked it! I have another 8059 fic on the way. Still in the process of being beta'd. Don't know when I can post it though, because my internet has been going haywire lately. I hate it. D:

**BETA CORNER:  
**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;HEART;

This is so… IC. GAWD. /hiccup

I LOVED IT I LOVED IT I LOVED IT :heart:

Amano Akira should make this canon naaaaaa :(

Not much to edit here, only that you have a common error:

'_I want ice cream__.__' __H__e said._

This should be:

'_I want ice cream__,__' __h__e said._

Yup, that's basically it~ :D

Write moooooooooooooooore. You know how OTP 8059 is. WRITE MOAR :heart:

---- denz :heart:


End file.
